


Just A Moment

by Writinginstardust



Category: The Aurora Cycle - Amie Kaufman & Jay Kristoff
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluffyish, Kissing, aurora burning spoilers, it's emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: What goes through Fin's head when he's about to die kissing one Scarlett Isobel Jones
Relationships: Scarlett Jones/Finian de Karran de Seel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Just A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked for a continuation of that final scene if Scar and Fin had kissed and I got emotional so here we are.

Scarlett’s hand is in mine as we look out through the engine room, to the battle and the stars beyond. This is it. We know there’s nothing left to do, no way out this time. All we can do is hope that Auri finds a way to end this herself. 

I have so many regrets. There’s people I should have tried harder with, others I should have forgiven, so many chances I should have taken and things I should have done but was always too scared to. Now I won’t get the chance. It isn’t the time to dwell on regrets though. What would be the point? Even though I’m about to die, at least I’m dying for something worthwhile, at least my life will mean something, however brief it may have been.

Beside me Scarlett shifts, turning to face me and taking my other hand too. I swallow thickly as I look at her, everything I’m feeling reflected back at me in her eyes. She knows what I’m thinking and, even if I’m not good at people, I know what she’s thinking too. For just this moment everything aligns and I feel her like I feel myself. Like home, like life, like the beginning and the end of everything is right here and now. The moment stretches forever, every second, every hour, every life playing out within it like it’s all there ever is or will be. Like it’s all that matters. And in that moment, maybe it is.

I can’t look away from her. I’m frozen in time, watching as she grins at me, an impossible grin so luminous even the brightest stars envy it. She’s beautiful, I’ve always thought so, but in this impossible moment she shines and I’m left breathless.

My heart pounds in my chest. It’s never felt so much, never felt so intensely, never known anything like what passes between us in this moment. Still, I smile in answer and the way her grin softens makes me ache, every atom in my body yearning for more than just a moment of this.

"Fin…" she breathes my name just once into the quiet and the world stops.

Her eyes gaze into mine and everything else is forgotten. For a heartbeat I don’t even remember why we’re here. It doesn’t matter, seems irrelevant when I’m drowning in crystal waters. Those eyes, they’re so blue, so beautiful. I don’t think I’ve ever seen something that can compare. Eyes closed, I’d still be able to conjure that exact, perfect shade.

Just a small tug on my hands sends me tumbling out of that perfect moment and into a new one. Her lips are just a breath away, warmth fanning across my cheeks, a faint, intoxicating sweetness wrapping around me on every gentle exhale. I think to myself that this moment might be even more perfect than the last and I wish I could have more time to savour it. But time is the one thing we don’t have. Even as moments seem to stretch into infinity, we’re both horribly, acutely aware of just how few we have left.

And so, when she tilts her head just a fraction and I lean in to meet her, I don’t let myself dwell on the doubts that have kept me from this before. I push away the fear that my inexperience will be obvious and ruin this, the sadness that this is all we’ll ever have, the worry that maybe this is only happening at all due to circumstance. I remind myself that it’s irrelevant either way now because Scarlett’s lips are soft and warm against my own, and this is all that matters.

Nothing has ever felt like this and I’m certain nothing could ever come close even if I had another 1000 years to search for it. We fit perfectly and I feel like I’ve found my place in the universe. There's no better way I can imagine spending my final moments.

I can feel the hum in the deck beneath us intensify, the vibrations travelling through my bones. The end is closing in, almost tangible in the way tension seeps into the air around us. I push it away, focus on the girl in my arms, the soft, fiery red sliding between my fingers, a colour I could never forget.

The pressure builds and I know it's coming soon. I cling tighter to the moment, focus on memorising every detail and hoping I can take this feeling with me to whatever comes next. It's so much and yet not nearly enough. I can feel everything and every moment, a whole lifetime of what could have been, condensed into this single point in time. Joys and heartaches and trials and love - always so much love, washing over everything else and lighting up in bursts of burning red and soothing blue. It's overwhelming. It's joyous. It's heartbreaking. It's over too soon.

A bright flash of white bleeds through my eyelids, a wave of warmth rushes over my skin. One moment I feel everything, the next there's nothing. Oblivion takes just a moment.


End file.
